My Frozen Dream
by icyblast68101
Summary: I am putting this on here from my friend's dream. Some Advengers, but mostly Frozen songs, ect. used in real life. One-shot. Please Reveiw :-)


This if from my friend's POV. I don't know if they have an account here or not, but I'm sharing this anyway. Hahaha...

Dis: I DON'T OWN MY FRIEND OR FROZEN PEOPLE! HOW CAN ANYONE THINK THAT!

"NOOO! NOT YET!" I yelled. I was up watching an advengers movie... on a school night. The clock read 2:30am; and I hadn't even realized it. I was too engrossed in the fantastic flick. By the time the movie actually ended, it was 3:00am. I decided to go to bed at this point. I'm so glad I finished all of my homework earlier.

As I skipped silently to my bedroom, I realized something: I have had no sugar recently, yet I'm very hyper right now. In fact, I couldn't stay still on my bed. So I did something I never thought was possible this late at night. I began jumping on the bed VERY LOUDLY. It was so noisy that my father woke up and came to my room to tell me to stop. I never heard him coming until he slammed open my door because; of course, I was creating chaos by jumping on the bed.

"GO TO BED ALREADY! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" dad yelled. I ran right past him into my parents' room to scream in my mom's ear "MOM!". She immediatly shot up from her pillow to wearly stare into my eyes.

"What do you what? It must be midnight by now." She glanced at her digital clock to see it was about 3:25. "3:30! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I can't sleep."

"Why can't you?"

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so I have to play!" I quoted Anna from Frozen. Then I kinda blabbered on and on quoting lines from Frozen.

"Go back to bed." She ordered me, pushing me off the bed. That movement reminded me of Frozen's beginning, where Elsa shrugs Anna off the side of the bed.

I wandered into the hallway singing "Do you want to build a snowman" until I ran into my dad. Giving up on me, he told me to play outside. And that's exactly what I intended to do. I started up to the backyard door screaming at the top of my lungs "Let it go". By the time I had gotten to my trampoline, I was still singing the very addicting song.

The snow glows white on a mountain tonight,

not a footprint to be seen...

A kingdom of icolation,

and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside...

couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal don't feel, don't let them know

Well now they know...

Let it go, let it go,

can't hold it back anymore

let it go, let it go,

turn away and slam the door.

I don't care, what their going to say

let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance,

makes everything seem small.

And the fears that once controlled me,

Can't get to me at all...

Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe

I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relived to see

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

let it go, let it go,

you'll never see me cry

Here I stand, and here I stay

Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway

-ice castle builds-

My power flurries through the air into the ground

my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought cristal ice is like and icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

I will rise like the break of dawn

let it go, let it go

the perfect girl is gone

Here I stand, in the light of day

let the storm rage on, the cold never bothers me anyway

Appearently, my neighbors heard the commotion and came outside to see me jumping on my trampoline and singing(more like screaming). The first one to come out was Mr. Smith(I forgot this name so I just made one up).

"What's the ruckus going on here?" He called to me. I immediatly ponced down and ran over to him. He thought I was coming over to apologize for waking the neighborhood. I had something different in mind.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN!" I sang the highest and loudest I could; lifting Mr. Smith's arms and swinging him around with me in a circle! "What are you doing?!" I ignored him and and continued to swing him, up until I noticed his pit bull breaking free from it's chain. That dog absolutly hates every last inch of me. Quickly I let go of Smith's hand and sprinted into my house; pit bull still chasing me.

"AHHH! HELP ME! SAVE ME!" I screamed. I slammed the door right into his face once inside. He snarled at me, but I wasn't worried about him anymore. That's when I actually felt tired for the first time this night. I was exasted from trying to survive that rabid animal, that I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep. The clock read 5:30.

"WAKE UP!" I heard my dad scream bloody murder into my ear. "THE SKY'S AWAKE, SO YOU'RE AWAKE!" I just wanted to die already. I fell out of bed onto the hard floor and got ready for school.

-line break-

"I had the weirdest dream about Frozen last night." I explained to my brother as we were walking to the bus stop. "It seemed almost too real."

"It wasn't a dream." He replied; I could see circles around his eyes. "You kept awake the entire neighborhood."

"Opps. Well that explains a lot..."

Please Reveiw! I had a ton of fun doing this!


End file.
